Behind Those Eyes
by VidelChan313
Summary: AU The RR Army is planning to take over the world using saiyan clones. Gohan, Pan, Goku, and Goten are targets. Gohan is captured, but Pan escapes. Without knowledge of her heritage, she trusts no one, but after meeting Trunks Brief she can hardly believe
1. Prologue

I'm back with a second fanfic. Hehehe, I'm sure you all are probably sick of me already, but I'm trying.  
  
Ages:  
  
Pan Xaioyin- 15 ½ Gohan: 34 Videl: 34  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Pan!" my mother called to me from downstairs. "It's time to eat! Tell your father, too." I set down a large world history book and slid off my bed. "Daddy," I said, opening the newly painted door. "I heard, Panny," he said after smiling warmly at me. "Oh," I muttered. "Well, Mom made this new chicken and rice dish. It's supposed to be some kind of Chinese soup or something."  
  
"Smells like... Broccoli and soy sauce," Daddy observed when the aroma crept around our new house. This was the third time moving in 5 years. Finally, we settled for a small cozy home in Japan's mountain ranges.  
  
"Gohan Xaioyin! Mom yelled. "Any day now!" Daddy and I chuckled at this.  
  
"Coming, Mom!" I laughed and skipped towards the dining room. Turning around, I noticed my father frowning at a window. "Daddy? You okay?" He tore his gaze away from the brewing storm outside to show me a smile. "I'm fine, Pan-Chan. Lets eat before your mother goes ape on me."  
  
"So, Panny, what's been going on at school?" Daddy was trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Not much. I'm only making a B plus in social studies this year, though. American history is fascinating," I replied, smoothly covering up the fact that my grade was slipping.  
  
"Sounds like you should study more. An A would be nice," Mom said.  
  
She saw right through me. Darn it.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"So, have you met any boys lately?" Mom asked. I saw Daddy shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Not really. I've made a few friends, though. Lets see, there's Jake, Bra, Shinto, Kaeko, and there was this other kid... I think his name started with a G- ummm, Goten, I think."  
  
Daddy spit out his food and looked like he'd seen a ghost. "G- Goten?"  
  
"Yeah. He was really nice to me. Seems familiar somehow. Hmmm." I shrugged it off. Daddy didn't though. He and Mom exchanged identical horrified glances.  
  
"Did you catch his last name?"  
  
"Yeah- Son, Son Goten." Just after I answered, a bolt of lightning lit the already bright kitchen, and a clap of thunder rumbled in the distance. I looked out the window as rain splattered down the shining glass pane.  
  
"Excuse us, Pan." Daddy glared at my mother, and they both left the table. I raised an eyebrow and shoveled the rest of the chicken and rice into my mouth. I followed my parents' heated voices upstairs. They seemed to be arguing about something. I decided to eavesdrop and pressed my ear to the door.  
  
"Videl, why didn't you tell me they still lived here?!"  
  
Mom lowered her head. "I didn't want to. You seemed so happy with the job offer from that corporation and we've traveled too much as it is. Pan deserves to be here... She deserves to be with her other family, Gohan! You can't take that away!"  
  
I resisted the urge to gasp. Our relatives? I didn't think they were still alive.  
  
"My father was a great man. He was always fighting for the good of mankind, saving the planet. I was a warrior, too, Videl," Daddy said. "When the fate of the universe rests in your hands, and the lust for your enemy's blood slowly drains away all your sanity... It leads to mistakes, only pain and mistakes. I just don't want our daughter to go through it like I did."  
  
"How long have you been keeping this from me?" I had revealed my presence.  
  
"Pan, honey-" Mom started, but I cut her off.  
  
"All this time, I had family, and had never known?! How could you do this to me?!" I balled my hands into tiny fists.  
  
"Panny, we didn't want you to get hurt," Daddy explained.  
  
"Too late," I spat.  
  
"No, Pan, listen to me. One of the reasons I took the job offer is so that we would never stay in the same place. Goten is my younger brother, and you- Your real name is Pan Son." His voice got soft. "A force called the Red Ribbon Army has targeted my side of the family. They need our bodies to create cyborgs powerful enough to take over the planet. New technology has increased the chances of finding us, but I will not allow that to happen."  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
"What are we?! Why do they want us?"  
  
Daddy opened his mouth to say something, but the house shook violently, making me nearly loose balance. "What's going on?" My hands quivered and Mom looked as though she would pass out at any given moment.  
  
"They're here, Gohan! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Get Pan away. I'll distract them."  
  
"No, Daddy-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Mom grabbed my arms, pulling me out the door. We ran to my room, and I became confused. "Why don't we go downstairs?" Mom ignored me. She walked to my bed and lifted it off the ground. Then she tossed it across the room, mattress and all. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Mom, what the-"  
  
"Downstairs is probably swarming with soldiers by now. We knew there was always a chance of this happening, so I had this built in your room just in case." Mom pointed to a carefully concealed trapdoor. I wondered why I had never noticed it before. "Hurry." She opened the door for me, and I jumped down the five-foot-deep hole.  
  
"Aren't you coming," I inquired.  
  
"I'm staying to help your father." Mom smiled at me, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Go. Take this." She handed me a capsule plane and a slip of paper. I slipped it in the pocket of my jeans.  
  
"Mom, please."  
  
"I love you, Panny." She left. The house trembled again, and this time I was sure explosives caused it. My eyes watered just thinking about all the possibilities of- Not letting myself finish that thought, I crouched and ran through a tunnel that was conveniently attached to the hole. It got steeper and I was sure I was at least a half a mile away from the house.  
  
The narrow burrow ended, giving me a door to get above ground. Rain blurred my vision as I looked back only to see my home engulfed in flames. My father was standing outside, beating his way through hundreds of soldiers. He was surrounded by a bright golden aura, and I was positive it wasn't the flames that made his hair yellow. A beam of light flashed out of his hands, hitting a helicopter, which exploded. I was so shocked that I stopped breathing. Someone shot a tranquilizer gun, and the needle hit him, making his hair go back to its original dark color. In the distance, my mother cried out.  
  
I wanted to scream. Tears now threatened to spill over my eyelashes. I had to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was that? Not too bad I hope. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll never get tired of feedback! ^_^  
  
-Ja ne!! 


	2. Accidents

I got to play golf with my dad and little brothers today. It didn't suck as badly as I thought it would. Here we go, chapter 1.  
  
Pan Son: 21 ½  
  
~*~*~  
  
I've been running. US, China, Egypt, and Russia. They haven't caught up with me yet, since I changed my name at least 4 times. Now I have retired to a good size apartment in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Ma'am, that will be $1.57 please." I handed booth boy the money and gathered the half melted ice cream cone in my hands.  
  
"Thank you." Lunch break was almost over, so I headed back to Tsunami Dojo where I'm working. Most of the students are male, and I try hard to ignore all their staring. It ticks me off.  
  
"Okay, with your knees bent, kick low, and sweep so that your opponent will trip. This move isn't used too often, but it is most effective when the other person is in mid- punch." My students nodded, and I paired them off into groups of two to practice. I must admit, I'm quite proud of them. They've only been taking lessons for a good 2 months.  
  
"Here, Magomi, try positioning yourself a little lower to the ground so it will be easier," I advised one of the only females in the group. She tried this, and easily swept her partner's feet from beneath him. It was a good thing they had mats to fall on. "Very nice. You're doing well."  
  
Magomi grinned at me. "Thank you." I sent her a tiny smile, surprising myself. I hadn't smiled much in the past 6 years.  
  
The last session ended at around 6:30. Everyone had left, leaving me to close up. I took a 20-minute shower and changed into a clean pair of sweats and a wife beater. Sighing, I ran a hand through my waist- length hair, and gathered my things to leave.  
  
*Beep, beep! * I used a remote control to unlock the door to my brand new SUV (A/N- I love that car. ^-^). It had a sleek silver exterior and cool leather seats. I got in and started the engine. It emitted a soft purring noise as I raced home at 50 mph.  
  
I neared the next turn close to my apartment. I had just rounded a corner when a speedy sports car crashed into the right side of my baby. The airbags went off, muffling my high-pitched scream. A man jumped out of his car and ran to me. He opened my door pulled me out. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
  
I was to shocked. This was my brand new car that I just got enough money to pay for. He was sorry. I was MAD.  
  
"Am I okay?! NO, I'm NOT OKAY!!" I raised my fist to punch the crap out of him. It connected with his jaw, but the weirdo didn't even move. He just pulled my hand off his face. I then noticed how handsome he was. Then my eyes caught sight of his hair. It was a light lavender color and spilled over his forehead. His eyes were an icy blue, and then his identity took the worst time to sink in: Trunks Brief. I had just punched Trunks Brief, President of the most famous company in the world.  
  
"Look, I know you're upset, and I give you my deepest apologies." He let go of my hand, which I just noticed he had been holding. "I'll buy you a new car. Tell me your name."  
  
I stared at him. What should I tell him? I wasn't sure to say Imotoe Tsunami or my true identity. "Pan Son."  
  
"Okay, Pan, come with me." I obeyed, and after grabbing my purse, I followed Trunks to his car. He reported the accident, and gave me a lift to my apartment. In his ride, I tried not to touch anything for fear of it getting a scratch. This involved sitting as still as possible.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Trunks inquired. I nervously twiddled my thumbs. How could he forgive me so easily? The accident was partly my fault since I wasn't totally paying attention to the road either. Then there was also the fact that I had tried to do a number to his face. He remained totally unscathed.  
  
"Yes." I let my curtain of hair frame my face. Trunks used one hand to tuck some behind my ear. I stiffened when his hand brushed my cheek. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see how uncomfortable I was. Somehow, Trunks sensed this, and out his hand back on the wheel.  
  
"Do I turn left at the next light?"  
  
"Yes, I'm at Souchi Apartments. There, on the right side of this next street." Trunks turned and let me out at the curb. One half of me wanted to thank him while the other half wanted to beat his pretty little face in.  
  
"Thank you," I squeaked. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Any time. Come to my house tomorrow. Here." He handed me a piece of paper and rolled up his window. I turned to walk through the entrance to my apartment building. In the elevator, I unfolded the note. His cell phone number?  
  
"Excuse me, miss." A middle-aged woman steered an elderly man in wheelchair into the stopped elevator. I moved to the side and stuffed the paper into my back pocket. The door opened at the 7th floor, and I walked to my room. After fumbling with the keys, I managed to get the door unlocked. Everything was so orderly inside that I marveled at how much of a neat freak I was. My eyes grew heavy. I let out a huge yawn even though the clock on my stove said 7: 43.  
  
"Note to self: go to sleep by 11." I ended up crashing out at 8.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Go Pan! If somebody ruined my car, it would turn into a world- wide problem when I go on a rampage. ;) I'm debating on whether to write this whole story in Pan's POV. Somebody help me. This is hard to write... I'm on a roll, though. :P Um, oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Ja ne!! 


	3. Oh, Canada!

Whoa, six reviews in in just a few days. ^-^'' I didn't think I'd get that many. Wow! Thanks guys! ^_______________^ (SSJ5 Tigger, v son saiyan, Trupan, Trunksie Chick, Pan-Chan42, and Risika Shardae)  
  
I've decided for this chapter to be in Trunks' POV!! :D Oh, yeah, I mind as well inform ya'll of everybody's age now, so here:  
  
Pan Son: 21 ½, Trunks Brief: 23, Bra Brief: 20, Goten Son: 22 Marron Chestnut: 22 (I'm not sure how I'll fit her here in, but hey- have a little faith. She's really not b****y in the series- common- she's like, what, 5?)  
  
Be prepared for extreme stupidity- this ARE supposed to be Trunks' thought you're reading.  
  


* * *

  
I woke up at 2 in the morning thinking about that Pan girl. She was so angry. If I was her and I ran into me, I wouldn't be mad at me....... Okay, so her car got totaled, and mine didn't- so what? I'll buy her a new one. But that punch- it actually hurt! And Dad says no human could ever compete with me. Ha! The little woman almost put a dent in my skull. Maybe I just need to train more.  
  
"Trunks! Get your lazy butt up!! Mom said if you're not out in 5 minutes, she'd get Daddy to personally kick you out!"  
  
Bra was standing over me, screaming her little heart out. Then, to my annoyance, she snatched a random pillow, and began to beat me over the head with it.  
  
"Okay, okay, stop, I'm up!"  
  
"Slacker."  
  
Groaning, I shoved my sister out of the way, and dragged myself to the bathroom. I stripped and turned on the water to take a shower. But then I saw that the bar of soap was missing.  
  
"BRA!!!!!! Why did you HAVE to take MY SOAP??!!!!! WHY NOT GET ONE OF THE TWO ZILLION BARS DOWNSTAIRS??!!! HUH?! HUH??!!!!"  
  
From outside, I could hear Bra laughing.  
  
"Your bathroom is closer; I was too lazy to walk that extra twenty feet."  
  
"I'M STRANDED IN HERE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO GET YOUR OWN KAMI- FORSAKEN SOAP??!!!!!!! WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! HELP!!"  
  
"Hehehe, no, I think I'll just leave you in there. Yeah, this is more fun." Another fit of irritating laughter.  
  
"Shut up," I whined. "MOMMY!!"  
  
"What, Trunks?!" Mom shouted from her room.  
  
"I need soap! Could you get me some, please?"  
  
"Just what do you think this is? I'm your mother, not your servant. Ask your sister."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Bra! Give Trunks the soap!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Open the door, stupid!" Bra hissed at me. I cracked it just enough so that she could slip the soap into my hands. "Your welcome."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I slammed the door, missing her fingers by inches and returned to my shower. In two minutes, I was dressed, so as not to waste any valuable living time, I scurried to the first floor, snatched my briefcase, and drove to work.  
  
I was almost there when a white car flashed in my rear-view mirror. A glowing red light was propped on its roof, and a noisy siren wailed, catching my attention. Crud. What now? I pulled over and rolled down the windows as a female police officer walked over. She recognized me immediately.  
  
"Mr. Brief, I'm surprised. You know the speed limit is 55?"  
  
Ew! She' was drooling on my car! Gross.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorta in a hurry, so here, mail the ticket to me later."  
  
I shoved my card in her face, and drove down the highway at 80 miles an hour.  
  
"Come Back!"  
  
I hope I ran over her toes. And she thought that was speeding- HA! Great, now I'm probably gonna be late for an important meeting that I was supposed to be early for. Mom's going to KILL me. Changing names and hiding out in Canada is sounding more and more appealing.  
  
"So, Mr. Brief. I see you insist on arriving fashionably late. Take a seat."  
  
30 seconds ago, I had pulled up into the parking lot of some no-name paper product corporation. Mom says it's important that we make a good partnership with these people or their industry would go bankrupt and half the planet wouldn't have toilet paper. That is unfortunate. Yeah, like thirty million dollars in the bank close to being broke. Riiiiiight.  
  
"Yes, I've had a bit of car trouble down the road."  
  
I wasn't about to say I got pulled over. That just wouldn't look too great. The man sitting across the table seems like he doesn't want to be here either. Kami, I hate my life.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, we have business to conduct, so I'm going to need you to read this, and these." He pulls a huge stack of papers out of nowhere as I groan inwardly. This could take forever!  
  


* * *

  
Hehe, I know this story is serious, but I couldn't help it. What can I say? I'm in a REALLY good mood. ^_____________________^ See? Trupan, thanks for putting this on your fav. stories list. It's adding to my happiness! I got a LOT of candy today. And yesterday. And if I don't put these Sweet Tarts down, I won't be able to see my feet. ^___^ Review!!  
  
Next is Pan's POV. Yes, I'm planning on switching every chapter  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! 


	4. Painful Supspicions

Yes, v son saiyan, I'll answer your questions. Impatient are we? ^__^ I guess that's a good thing. Pan, Trunks, Goten, etc. are still saiyans. Pan just doesn't really know yet.  
  
This constructive criticism is helping me out. Really, it is. Thanks for reviewing, everyone  
  


* * *

  
Trunksie Chick, you're totally right- I HAVE been a slacker. There wasn't much to explain, though with Trunks scrambling around in the morning. Hehe, sorry: I'll try and make the chapters longer starting now.  
  
Have a good read, ya'll!!  
  
Pan Son: 21 ½, Trunks Brief: 23, Bra Brief: 20, Goten Son: 22 Marron Chestnut: 22  
  


* * *

  
I sat up with blurred vision and rubbed my throbbing temples. Why does my head hurt so much? I remembered last night's events and sighed. Nice. Now how am I going to get to work tomorrow? It's too bad people can't fly, 'cause I could use a pair of wings about now. (She has nooooo idea. ^____^) My alarm clock chose that moment to ring, so I snatched it off my nightstand and flung it into the closest wall. It exploded, making me become alert and mutter incoherent curses.  
  
"Ughh, need coffee."  
  
I rolled off my queen size bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. My dog, Yang trotted towards me lazily, and I scratched the sensitive fur behind his ears.  
  
"You hungry too?" He barked and wagged his tail excitedly. I just got him only a year ago, and he already understands hungry, lunch, and any word involving food.  
  
I set a bowl of puppy chow out for Yang, and washed my hands. The stove clock read 10:28 in bright green letters, and I yawned, unconsciously dumping water and ground beans into my coffee maker. It would take a little while for it to process, so I fixed up breakfast. No, it was enough to feed an elephant for a year, so technically it was a breakfast feast. Scattered around the table were plates of eggs, bacon, apples , and pancakes, an American food I learned to cook in California. The scary thing was that I was planning to eat it all.  
  
The coffee pot ceased its gurgling noise, and I poured myself a mug and saturated it with cream and sugar. In several pains taking steps I managed to wobble to the table. It was a foot away when my steamy mug of caffeine spilled, burning the skin on my fingers.  
  
"Ow! I was so close..."  
  
I ran to retrieve a paper towel and clean the creamy dark liquid that had spread across the tile floor like some kind of malignant cancer. Knowing my food was getting cold, I swiftly finished scrubbing, and sat down to stuff my face. But then the phone rang. I snatched the stupid thing off its resting place.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"Uh, hi, this is Trunks."  
  
I froze. Trunks?  
  
"How did you get this number?" Weird. He shouldn't know how to find me, especially with my new name. I'm supposed to be Imotoe Tsunami!  
  
"It's called a phone book."  
  
Liar! My name isn't listed there.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"If you open your door I'll show you."  
  
Oh, Kami. How did he find me?! I didn't know what to do; open the door or don't open the door. Without too much thought I opened it. What could it hurt?  
  
Trunks was standing there, business attire and all. I wanted to touch him, just to confirm he was real. But I didn't; I only glared as though his every breath annoyed me.  
  
"I thought you might want this." He held out a capsule and explained that it was a car. I took it, still astonished that HE was talking to ME, the short woman in a pair of red boxer shorts an old wife beater, and fuzzy blue slippers in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Thank you." I moved to shut the door, but he stopped me. "What," I growled.  
  
"Would you like to go out for coffee or something?"  
  
"Desperate are we?" I sneered, ignoring the fact that this man towered over me by at least a foot. Being five one is such a drag. (A/N- I'm five one. It sucks since most of my guy friends are like five seven. People call me either "shorty" or "hey, girl." Whaaahh, I feel so unpopular! T___T Yeah, well, NE wayz...)  
  
"No, it's just... well, you don't seem to be doing anything at the moment, so why not?"  
  
Let me think. There's a feast waiting for me on my own kitchen table, and I should leave it there because...?  
  
"I have a better idea. You come in and help me eat breakfast."  
  
"Help you eat it. You sound like you want me to pre-chew it for you," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Uh, that's okay- I'd rather you not." I stepped back so he could walk in. By the time we arrived in the kitchen, the aroma of toast had invaded my senses, and I didn't even notice when Trunks asked me something.  
  
"Pan." A snapping noise nudged me into focus.  
  
"Whah?"  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Did you make all of this?" He pointed towards the mountain of grub.  
  
"Yeah," I shrugged, handing Trunks my untouched mug of liquid caffeine (^-^ coffee). He sipped it and gagged.  
  
"Wow. You must really put a lot of sugar in this."  
  
"Sure- I couldn't find a better way to rot my teeth out."  
  
Trunks chuckled and continued to drink the sugary beverage while I made another mug of it for myself.  
  
"So, do you live here by yourself?"  
  
On queue, Yang sprinted in and jumped on Trunks, nearly knocking him off the chair. Man, that dog could run.  
  
"Yang! Get off, now!" I commanded. The beagle ignored me and insisted on licking the skin off Trunks' face. I ran to them and yanked Yang off, while at the same time wiping slobber and excess dog hair off Trunks. "Sorry about that."  
  
"He's... friendly," Trunks laughed, straightening out his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, a little too friendly." I set Yang down who barked and went back to nuzzling into his food.  
  
"Do you wanna eat now?" I suggested. The smell was most distracting.  
  
"I'm honored to stuff my face with a beautiful woman like yourself." My face probably looked like an overripe tomato. It's not my fault this guy is the sexiest man I've seen since... ever. So, I fixed him a plate, adding an extra ingredient onto the eggs.  
  
I sat awed at the rate Trunks downed my cooking. Does it really taste that good? I wondered if he actually chewed his food. Nah. Maybe I should get some before he eats it all.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
Trunks swallowed before answering, "Better than anything I've ever eaten. Besides, I skipped breakfast." He suddenly stopped moving, and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Who are you?" I snarled.  
  
"What did you put in that stuff?! Why can't I move?" Trunks demanded.  
  
I ignored the question and went to sit on him, straddling his hips, locking my feet around him and the chair in case he tried to escape. Then I pulled a gun from my back pocket and forcibly rammed the butt of it into the side of his head. The stunning formula I inserted into the food should wear off in a couple minutes.  
  
"Tell me who you are," I hissed. "It would be a shame for me to have to kill you." How could he have found out where I live? There's no way unless he's my stalker or a soldier for the Red Ribbon Army.  
  
"I'm Trunks Brief, now get off me and put the gun down! It's useless anyways."  
  
"You won't be saying that when your brains get splattered into the tile." I was getting impatient. Being in this intimate of a position was starting to make my knees wobble. Trunks looked uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this will hurt."  
  
What? I thought I was the one with the gun...  
  
"What are you doing?" I gasped. My legs were slowly detaching from Trunks' waist, and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Hey!" My body was growing limp, and the pistol slipped out of my grasp. Then I slammed into the wall with a loud THUD. Blood oozed from a cut on my forehead, trickling down my cheek.  
  
"Pan!" My eyes flickered open, and Trunks had pulled me to him. "Close your eyes." I obeyed and the sound of rushing wind filled my ears  
  


* * *

  
"Are you awake?" a worried voice questioned. I opened my eyes and took in the sight of a blue haired girl looming over me. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. "Rest."  
  
"Where am I?" I was lying in a cozy environment. Tables were everywhere, some covered with tools, and others with chemicals. The girl placed a wet cloth to my forehead, and smoothed my hair.  
  
"You're in Capsule Corporation."  
  
"Capsule Corp," I muttered. "How did I get here?"  
  
"My brother brought you."  
  
That's right! Trunks! I remember now- that imbecile knocked me out. Or I think so. But- but he never touched me.  
  
"Where. Is. He?" I demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm right here." Trunks said, stepping next to the girl.  
  
"What did you do?" I groaned. My head hurt like it would just after recovering from a migraine. Trunks frowned at me.  
  
"It's a technique that turns energy into a form of telekinesis," he explained curtly.  
  
"Telekinesis? What the?" I grumbled. This is all so confusing!  
  
"Who did you think I was, Pan?" Trunks was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking me in the eyes. He was holding a styrofoam cup in his hands.  
  
I somehow felt I could spill it to these people. "Someone is trying to find me."  
  
"Who?" The girl prodded.  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I told you," I sighed.  
  
"Well, I AM a genius," the girl stated. "You can tell me."  
  
"The Red Ribbon Army."  
  
They looked at me like I was from a different planet.  
  
"Drink this," Trunks commanded, handing me the cup. I took it, and swallowed the whole thing in three gulps. After a minute, my lower back started to tingle. Then it turned into pain causing me to cry out in agony.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I screamed. But as soon as I said that, the pain stopped and something furry coiled around my leg. "Oh Kami, what did you do?" It was a tail. A sleek fuzzy brown tail.  
  
"I knew it!" Trunks smirked. "You aren't just a human."  
  
"Then what am I? Martian?" My expression remained calm, yet inside, I was shaking like a scared child.  
  
"You're a saiyan."  
  


* * *

  
Okay, that was stupid. Pan now knows she's a saiyan, but she doesn't know what a saiyan is. Not yet, anyways. Tell me how you think Pan should react:  
  
A. pissed off  
  
B. confused  
  
C. scared  
  
D. she already found out  
  
All answers (except C) will be considered. ^_^''' (j/k)  
  
Oh, yeah, REVIEW please  
  


* * *

  
-Ja Ne! 


	5. Explain it already!

Hehe, v son saiyan, I see how it is. ^_____^ Sorry -I'm like that too... just... worse. (^-^'''')  
  
And by a not so close draw, Pan shall be... confused and pissed off. Thanks to all you guys and gals who reviewed. Muahahahaa! You each get an imaginary lollypop! *Throws out handfuls of candy* Now time for TRUNKS POV!  
  
Oh, yeah, I'm thinking about upping the rating. Whaddo ya'll think? Is that a 'Yes', or 'No, not a need to'? I don't think I should right now, but I might have to later. ;)  
  
Pan Son: 21 ½, Trunks Brief: 23, Bra Brief: 20, Goten Son: 22 Marron Chestnut: 22  
  
~*~*~  
  
I can't believe this; there are more of us out there! Not only that- she's a female...  
  
"Oh, Kami, what did you do?" Pan gasped. I silently admired her brown tail as it swayed lazily behind her in a mesmerizing dance.  
  
"I knew it!" I cried. "You aren't just a human."  
  
"Then what am I? Martian?" Pan growled.  
  
"You're a saiyan."  
  
She raised a thin eyebrow as my sister looked at me as if to say 'What now?'  
  
"That's bull! Why do I have a freakin' tail?!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Bra, get Dad," I ordered my younger sibling. Bra nodded and left hastily, not wanting to be present if Pan went on a rampage.  
  
"Answer. Me. NOW."  
  
Pan seemed as though she would lash out with a vengeance. I cringed slightly hoping she wouldn't try to pummel me again.  
  
"It's a genetic disorder."  
  
"Liar!" Pan screeched. Her eyes were burning holes into my skull.  
  
Something slammed, and voices traveled in to meet my ears.  
  
"So my senses weren't deceiving me."  
  
Dad and Bra appeared, and Dad walked over to Pan and I. He grabbed a handful of Pan's hair and leaned her head back forcefully. When she whimpered in pain I had the urge to strike my father, but I dismissed the thought after realizing he wasn't truly hurting her. She was a saiyan after all.  
  
"What is your name, woman?" Dad barked.  
  
"Son Pan," she said through gritted teeth. "Get your filthy hands outta my hair, old man!"  
  
I flinched at her words and silently prayed, hoping my father was in a good mood. Great. Did she HAVE to say that? But then the unbelievable happened.  
  
My father loosened his hold on Pan's hair, and instead stroked her cheek and rubbed the back of her head in tiny circular motions. Her scowl was replaced by a relaxed expression. The looks on Bra's face and mine must've been comical right about then.  
  
"Boy, come here," Dad directed me. I cautiously rose from the foot of the bed, and moved closer to him. "You do this- such action is starting to make me sick." I nodded and took his place in soothing the woman.  
  
Dad backed away and began to speak.  
  
"Listen up girl, because I will only say this once. You are a part of an almost extinct race called saiyans over which I am the prince of. They are the most powerful beings in the universe, which, unfortunately you are also a part of. Around 40 years ago, a stupid sick loser of an ugly lizard called Frieza had enslaved two or three galaxies and had made even the saiyans bow at his hideous three-toed feet." Dad paused and took a moment to sneer in his distaste.  
  
"But then, about 25 years ago, he learned of these little orange spheres called dragonballs that could grant any wish asked of a dragon that is produced when you collect all seven. So, he went to a planet called Namek to get them when the ones here had already been used to revive a couple of losers I killed while trying to purge this planet. Oh, and by the way, the idiot that defeated me is none other than your clown of a grandfather, Kakarrot, or Son Goku as what those weakling humans call him."  
  
I wasn't even sure if Pan heard him or not because she started purring and leaned into my touch. I was taken back at this only before I remembered it was just the technique I was using to calm her. I guess it only works on saiyan women. Then I knew she had understood what father had said when she frowned slightly mumbling something like 'I have a grandfather?' into the front of my dress shirt.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dad growled with disapproval. I had heard of his burning dislike of Goku ever since I was just a kid. It was amazing that he and Dad were the last remaining full-blooded saiyans in the universe.  
  
"Anyways, when he got to Namek, me Kakarrot, Kakarrot's son, and Baldy- er, Krillin killed off all his weak cronies, but then Kakarrot turned into a legendary super saiyan and killed him after Frieza wiped out me and Baldy. When we got to Earth, Frieza came back, my future son killed him, and then told us a bunch of tin can androids would come and destroy us all. So everybody trained, I became a super saiyan, my first brat was born, the future one came back, and then we almost killed all the scrap metal when another, more powerful bucket of wires came and almost took us all out. But then, your little brat of a father blew him up. Now here you are, 30 some years later."  
  
Wow, Dad. What a... nice way to put it. I stopped caressing Pan's cheek, and she broke from the spell, taking in every detail that had been so lamely said. I was expecting happiness, joy, some kind of pleasant emotion to come from her, but she did nothing.  
  
"My parents are dead," Pan muttered.  
  
Bra gasped and pushed me out of the way to embrace her.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all I said.  
  
"Don't be- I'm not exactly sure what happened to them, but they were taken away from me. That was six years ago. They must be dead now."  
  
"Gohan is missing? How, woman, tell me! How could anyone on this planet...?" Dad let the sentence hang.  
  
I felt a wave of sorrow for the beautiful female. She had shown no real emotion besides anger ever since I first met her. Even if it was only yesterday, I pitied her.  
  
"Red Ribbon Army is looking for me. Something to do with needing my body," Pan explained, and let her head fall into the softness of a pillow. Bra was sitting by her side, stroking her hair as if to say everything was okay now.  
  
"Why do they need you?" Bra asked.  
  
"To take over the world," Pan informed us.  
  
Dad groaned as if this was an everyday event. I just stared at him.  
  
"What are we going to do? Find this army?"  
  
"No," Pan argued. "I already tried that, and they almost captured me."  
  
A knocking sound echoed through the room, and footsteps grew closer until a familiar face shone under the light.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why do you look like that? What's wrong?" He saw Pan lying out on the bed staring questioningly at him. Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Goten?" Pan said. Then she fainted.  
  
"Look what you did!" I raged. Goten held his hands up defensively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now she's out cold because of you!" Bra yelled. Goten didn't listen to her, and moved closer to Pan, studying her face.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"You brother's brat!" Dad shouted. Goten became confused.  
  
"But I don't have a niece..." he said.  
  
"Well, you do now," I told him. What is it with these people? First Pan is a saiyan, now my best friend is her uncle. What has the world come to?  
  
Bra was prodding Pan, who groaned and sat up with her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"I'm just dreaming. I have no tail, I have no family, and I am not at Capsule Corp.," she chanted.  
  
Goten and I took a few paces forward to Pan's side.  
  
"Open your eyes," I demanded. Pan groaned and eased her eyes open.  
  
"Why can't I just go home and pretend this never happened?" she suggested. I raised my eyebrows at her.  
  
"That's not an option."  
  
"What, the going home part or the forgetting you, you, you, and you part?" She pointed to Bra, Dad, Goten and I. Wait. Why would she want to forget me?  
  
"All of it," Dad snarled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Don't have a heart attack. Old geezer." Pan mumbled the last part.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said SHUT UP, OLD GEEZER," Pan elaborated.  
  
Aw, crud.  
  
"Eeep!" Again, Pan was lifted into the air, suspended just high enough so that Dad could walk to her. He whispered something in her ear, and she paled.  
  
"Okay, I won't say it again!"  
  
Pan dropped back to the bed, still freaked out at the fact that she had been floating.  
  
"Pan?" Goten said. He looked as if he wanted to laugh. "Uh, hi?"  
  
"HI? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HI'?" She had stood up in Goten's face, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "You never told me we were related! I went to your school for heaven's sake!"  
  
Goten cowered in fear to everyone's embarrassment.  
  
"I didn't know," he squeaked.  
  
"Why am I here?" Dad grumbled. He headed to the exit.  
  
"No, wait."  
  
Dad turned to see who had called him. It was Pan.  
  
"You're a prince, right?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"No, I'm a king." Then he left.  
  
"You!" Pan shouted, pointing to me. I was a deer in the headlights. "Come here."  
  
I carefully trudged to Pan's bed.  
  
"You're a prince?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And you're a princess?" She said in Bra's direction.  
  
Bra nodded.  
  
"What are you?" She glared at Goten who looked at his toes.  
  
"Um...saiyan."  
  
"I know that!" Pan screeched. Wow, what lungs. We all had to cover our ears.  
  
"Third class second brat of Kakarrot," Goten admitted, mimicking Dad's title for him. Bra only laughed at him.  
  
"What so funny?"  
  
"You," Bra chuckled.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her, and focused on Pan. She was frowning at me, so I became alarmed. What did I do this time?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten has entered the premises! Betcha didn't see that coming so soon. ^___^'' I just kinda wove it in there. Now Pan is peeved about something else...  
  
Um, yeah, I started a new fic called Entity the other day. I'm not sure how I thought of putting it in writing, but hey- that's my problem. It's mostly B/V, but there's gonna be some G/C later one like- the next chapter maybe. *hint, hint*  
  
NE wayz,  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW SOME MORE. There. I got that out of my system. ^____________^' 


	6. TKO

Wow, I haven't updated in a little while... *cringes as angry reviewers start throwing things* I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Um, lets see... How 'bout I make the next chapter extra long? Sound good? Okay! In order for me to do that, this chappie will be a little bit shorter than the others. Sorry, but Pan's not going to have any interesting thoughts at the moment. ^___^'' (I'll bet that tells a lot about my brain, doesn't it?) You guys can wait until I write in Trunks' POV, right?  
  
Okay, here's the deal- Pan is going to seem to really hate Trunks in this chapter, so if he's your absolute favorite character, I'm ever so sorry.  
  
Pan Son: 21 ½, Trunks Brief: 23, Bra Brief: 20, Goten Son: 22 Marron Chestnut: 22  
  
~*~*~  
  
I glared at Trunks, and he just looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Can I go home now?" I asked forcefully.  
  
"No!" he commanded. I looked at him like he was some kind of psycho.  
  
"And why not?!" I shouted angrily. "You kidnap me, tell me I'm an alien, then hold me in this place against my will! I will not stay here!"  
  
I was shaking with fury. All of this is happening way too fast. At first, Goten just stared at me, but then he turned to Trunks with an angry hiss.  
  
"How long is she going to be like this?"  
  
"About five hours. You know that, Goten," Trunks said.  
  
Bra stood up and yawned. Suddenly, her fuzzy belt unwrapped itself from around her hips, and stretched to its extent. I just stared at the whole thing. That belt was actually a tail! Wow, she kept it well hidden- a few hours ago, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Then I saw that Trunks had a tail also. His had previously been hidden beneath his jacket while Goten's was nowhere to be seen.  
  
These people were starting to freak me out... So, a clever little plan became an egg and hatched inside my head. Tears streamed down my face, and I sobbed in short dramatic breaths.  
  
Pretty Boy rushed to me first, the sucker. (A/N: HAHAHAHA! I 'm having fun insulting him! :P)  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Perfect.  
  
My tears were gone instantly as I fought the urge to gloat at my genius.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
I pulled my fist back, and socked him clean in the face. Not expecting the hit, Trunks went soaring across the room and through a wall. Ignoring Bra's screams and Goten's angry yells, I darted out the door.  
  
After only a minute of wandering aimlessly through the maze of a building, I was beginning to get anxious. There had to be a door, or a window, or SOMETHING. It was then that a little ray of sunshine peeked through a hole in the wall. I came closer to it and realized it wasn't the wall... it was a window! The entire place was painted over to hide the interior of the house from view. Weird.  
  
Without wasting any precious moments to escape, I repeatedly kicked the dark glass in hope of shattering it. Unfortunately, this involved making a "little bit" of noise. Something shuffled to my left, and before I knew it, Trunks was towering over me, wiping a trail of blood that was sliding down his chin.  
  
"I can't let you leave. Your primal urges are making you just a little too violent right now."  
  
He hissed the last part. Somehow, I found the courage to look into his eyes. They had changed somehow... I don't remember them being green...  
  
I backed away somewhat. There's no way. They can't keep me here like some kind of animal! I bared my teeth slightly, and bit my bottom lip. Then I winced when something trickled from my mouth. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and saw that the liquid was red.  
  
"Pan, just come with me..."  
  
Trunks took a step forward while I took another step backward. This time, I pressed against cold flat glass. I cursed it.  
  
"Back off."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Trunks' eyes were glinting dangerously. The urge to punch him again clawed at the back of my mind. The thought was inviting, but I didn't think he would be so patient with me if I struck him again. It took more willpower for me to refrain from breaking his nose. Then there was the bloodthirsty impulse to do some damage...  
  
"What's wrong with me?!" I screamed.  
  
"Now that you have a tail, your saiyan instincts have responded to it. So, basically, you'll want to kill everything in sight," Trunks said, ever so bluntly.  
  
He was right, I did want to kill people. In a way, these "instincts" scared me.  
  
"Is there a way to stop it?" I had wanted to say that gruffly, but it came out as a pathetic squeak.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened them, they were their normal piercing blue.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Before I knew what had happened, he was in front of me, and a sharp pain radiated up my neck. My vision went blank.  
  
~*~  
  
With my eyes closed, I knew I was floating. A liquid swirled calmly throughout my entrapment, but a mask attached to my nose and mouth allowed me to breathe easily. Finally, I opened my eyes out of nagging curiosity.  
  
Surprisingly, the watery substance was tinted green. My entire body felt at ease. Speaking of body, I was almost naked! Besides my underwear, I wasn't clothed at all. I was floating in a tank with weird water. Not only that, the "door" to my container was glass. Through it, I made out a blur of lavender...  
  
When footsteps grew close, I pretended to be asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
Almost unconsciously, my hand found its way to touch the glass. At first, it was cold, but suddenly it was warmer, and I knew someone had returned the gesture.  
  
A beeping alarm made its repeated annoying sound. The liquid was being drained from my prison. Coughing and sputtering, I ripped the air mask from my face. The glass door slid down, and I tried to step out of the spherical capsule. Solid arms awkwardly lifted me up, and I looked to see Trunks wrapping me in a warm cottony blanket. I would've thanked him if it hadn't been his fault I was here in the first place.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"Are you better now?"  
  
I ran my tongue over my teeth. They seemed to be back to their original size. My tail thrashed about excitedly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
My hair was matted to my body, and I felt like a wet dog. The green water dripped from my elbows. With an uncontrolled shiver, I held the blanket more tightly to my shoulders.  
  
"Goten! Bra! Come here real quick," Trunks called. In an instant, my uncle and Blue Hair had arrived.  
  
"Hey, Pan," Goten said, cheerfully. He greeted me with a huge bear hug. "You sure slept a long time!" I only snorted at him. Nice. When I finally found a relative, he turns out to be a complete moron. I guess I could learn to love the great oaf... After all, I was planning on staying in Tokyo for a while.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Never draw your favorite characters when you're in a bad mood... they could end up killing each other. ^____________^'  
  
I know some of you will probably be a bit mad at me for making Pan seem to hate Trunks, but it's just a tail thing. Everything will be okay in the end. Trust me. I'm all in it for a happy ending, but it'll take a LOT of pain, agony, and destruction to satisfy my demented little mind before the sunshine and daisies appear. ^-^ Don't worry- I'll try not to kill off anyone. It just depends on the mood I'm in when I type.  
  
NEXT TIME: I can't give too much away, but it has something to do with Marron. 


	7. Marron

Ah, yes- you all secretly hate me... I know you do. -_- Sorry guys, I'm really depressed right now, but I'll try and keep ya'll happy with a super long chapter, that I will. The next chapter will drone for so long that by the end of it you'll want to crawl under your chair and sleep. Seriously. That happens to be one of my excuses for not updating in weeks...  
  
Oh, yeah. Hehe, I kinda had to move the rating up a little. ^_______^' Um... yeah... That'll explain itself later.  
  
Pan Son: 22, Trunks Brief: 24, Bra Brief: 21, Goten Son: 23 Marron Chestnut: 23  
  
Disclaimer: Use your brain- think about it until your head starts to hurt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Slacker."  
  
One year. That's all it took for my life to be entirely thrown off. And it was all because of some saiyan wench. Yes, she was very appealing through her fiery attitude and rugged natural beauty. I was beginning to hate her for it. I ached to see what she had become through the months. And I also ached to pick my beaten body off the ground.  
  
Father snorted when I rolled on my back coughing. I regretted letting my hair grow out. My tight schedule had prevented me from finding time to get it cut and now the long wisps stung in my eyes. They hung in damp wavy locks against my skull as I wiped sweat from my face, especially around my forehead.  
  
"Perhaps you should rest. That is, unless you're finished eating dirt."  
  
I scowled at my father's thoughtless words and watched him leave. I was left to struggle to my feet. My body stung when my senses revealed innumerable abrasions and bruises. A deep cut near my right eye obscured my vision.  
  
Pain was just an angry reminder of weakness. Disgusted with myself, I found a new energy and staggered into the nearest regeneration tank, still fully clothed.  
  
The healing took hours. When I emerged from the tank, the computer analysis reported that my wounds were more severe than I had originally thought. Before sliding off my soaked shirt, I read a list of injuries: two broken ribs, a fractured pelvis, one cracked shoulder blade, a shattered collar bone, and my right hand had been nearly disintegrated. My diaphragm had been slightly compressed due to a blow to my stomach, and a note of internal bleeding flashed across a pale blue screen.  
  
My Anti-Christ father had given me a real beating. (Ouchies.) But the pain makes me stronger...  
  
A strong fume lingered around the room. It smelled distinctly of disinfectant and regeneration fluids. Deciding it was time for a shower, I headed to the bathroom that was conveniently built in with the complex training space.  
  
The water stung as it pounded against my bare flesh. A hazy fog lingered after I finished bathing. It was so thick that condensed water had dripped into puddles on the sink. I wrapped a thick cotton towel around my waist and paced to my room, careful to avoid anyone who happened to be in the house. The air felt cooler outside of the bathroom, so I was quick to change into loose clothes. My crisp bed sheets looked inviting. I plopped down on the comfy mattress and let myself drown into the realm of dreams.  
  
The only things that flashed through my mind were dark flowing hair and gleaming midnight eyes...  
  
~*~  
  
It was night when I woke up rubbing my temples. Lavender wisps were everywhere, veiling my vision with purple. I shook my hair back into its place, yawned, and then stretched since my muscles felt a little achy. I curled into a fetal position then let my limbs straighten out as I laid spread-eagle, staring at the ceiling. It was suddenly more interesting than before.  
  
An abrupt knocking startled me from my daze. I automatically knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Bra?"  
  
The foot of my bed sunk in as when baby sister sat to talk. I knew Bra would say something by the way she ran a worried hand through the straight blue strands framing her youthful face. She looked tired as her tail swung idly behind her. Mine twitched after I saw that my sister seemed much older than she was.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing- you've been a bit down lately. What's up?"  
  
I sat up on my elbows to read Bra's features; she was an open book. Her concerned azure orbs searched my expression for any type of answer.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Really? It doesn't look like that to me," a voice said.  
  
Bra and I looked around in bewilderment.  
  
A young woman was standing in the doorway. A soft smile made its way across her pretty face. Her sun-kissed hair shined from the lamp on my nightstand.  
  
"Do I know you?" Bra asked forcefully. The woman only stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Bra, it's me."  
  
My little sister glared at the girl skeptically. As realization crept up on her, the tears came.  
  
"Mar?"  
  
Was this not the girl who went missing nearly five years ago? The one who was stripped away from her family all this time? The one who had involuntarily claimed her undying love for me...?  
  
In less than a second, Bra was sobbing with her arms around her friend. I remained speechless. Marron was back. My childhood friend was safe.  
  
I met Marron's gaze, and watched the tears fall freely from her eyes. Bra released the woman to let me take her into my embrace. Before I could stop myself, my mouth was pressed firmly against Marron's, as I was caught up in the moment. Bra smirked, not minding us at all, but instead she became caught up in silly laughter.  
  
Little did I know that my mother had seen the whole thing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, so this addition wasn't that long, I know. If I had made it any longer, it would've screwed up the whole thing... Get my drift? No? Oh. That's okay. Hey- just because Trunks kissed Marron doesn't mean anything, so please don't nag me about it. They're just really good friends. I've seen people do that plenty of times.  
  
School's been a witch... U_U I've had a billion semester tests, projects, and chores. Not to mention soccer games, church, and band trips. My schedule is packed... I think I have stress problems. Great.  
  
Hey- you readers really cheer me up, though. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever I read you guys' reviews.  
  
Thanks everyone! (SS5Tigger, v son saiyan, Trupan, Trunksie Chick, Pan- Chan42, Risika Shardae, QueenPan1295, ladybugg, Cute-kitty2, Kirie05, Amy 85, Ramandeep Kaur) Hey, if I forgot anyone's name, I'm sorry 'bout that- I have to get up a 5 A.M. tomorrow and I haven't gotten enough sleep as it is... Bear with me, people!  
  
Oh, and review, please! It'll make my day brighter... ^__^' 


	8. I missed You

Pan Son: 22, Trunks Brief: 24, Bra Brief: 21, Goten Son: 23 Marron Chestnut: 23

Disclaimer: Use your brain. Think about it until your head starts to hurt

Due to severe writer's block, this story _was_ on hold. But now I've updated. Yay. No, seriously, I'm very happy- it's just that I'm writing this at 5 in the morning. So yay, I'm doing a happy dance that involves basically no bodily movement. Yay, I will stop wasting your time now. Read and have a nice life. Do I hear an amen?

By the way, this chapter is set around one month after the last chapter.

==============

I saw her shining black hair from the doorway. Slipping off my shoes and setting down my bags, I quietly snuck up to the woman and hugged her.

"Hi, Pan," my grandmother said.

"Hey, Grams," I said, leaning my head on her right shoulder.

In one year, I had discovered she and Goten were my only remaining relatives and I had become closer to them than I had ever imagined possible.

"Where've you been?" Grams asked as I released her from my hug. I noticed a few gray streaks in her hair which she had let down for once.

"Around West City. They have plenty of places to shop."

"Did you buy an outfit for dinner?"

"Awww, Grams, you know I hate wearing skirts! They're so uncomfortable..."

"Pan they're only coming over for a few hours. Stop whining and wear the outfit Bra gave you for your birthday. Those clothes look nice on you! And don't give me that look, young lady."

I pouted at her and my tail twitched in agitation. It was not that I hated the skirt- it's cute, I might say. I just hated _wearing _it...

"When do I have to be back?"

"As soon as your uncle gets home... which will be in about an hour."

"Okay."

I kissed her cheek and mumbled a "Bye."

I flew to my apartment instead of using my car. The place was a lot more organized since I had invited Grams over a few months ago... She certainly influenced my cleaning habits. I took a quick shower and pulled on the clothes that I had tossed out over my bed.

"Yang, I feel like a hooker..."

Sure, I looked nice, but the skirt was a bit too short for my liking. It clung loosely to me and hung low on my hips. The shirt was alright though; it fit snugly. Sure, I'm not the prettiest crayon in the box. Heck, I'm nowhere _near_ as attractive as Bra. Although now that I realize it- wow, I look good!

Yang playfully sniffed my ankles, so I bent over to scratch his ears. He had a black ring of fur around one eye and white fur circling the other making him the oddball of the litter. I remember that the other puppies had white fur only on their bellies.

"Aw, if you weren't so evil you might actually be cute!"

I laughed and confused him by using my tail as a distraction and poking his side with my thumb. He jumped up in surprise causing me to laugh harder.

"You're going to make me late, you little devil. And my tail is _not_ a chew toy..."

I shoed him away while slipping on one shiny black boot. For a second I wondered how Trunks was doing. We hadn't spoken in a couple months and I was anxious to see him.

Within one minute, both of my boots were on and I was out of my door and into the nearest elevator. I leaned against the metal wall and straightened out my jacket. Taking my car would probably save my hair, but if I didn't fly, Grams would be in a bad mood because of my tardiness.

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, I had snuck out of a window near the end of my apartment building and taken flight towards Gram's.

The wind whipped at my hair leaving it in a messy heap by the time I landed. My uncle answered the door and invited me in.

"Hey! Come on in."

I stepped into the house and he gave me a short one-handed hug and tussled my already ruined curls. I sent him a glare and took off my jacket as he laughed.

"You look nice, Panny," he said, watching me frown at the childish nickname.

"Thanks," I said while straightening my shirt. I would let him get away with that for now...

"Goten! Was that Pan?" Grams yelled. Judging from the smell of rice and steamed vegetables, I guessed that she was almost done cooking.

"Yeah, she's here," Goten answered back. I handed him my jacket and he hung it up as I followed the smell of food into the kitchen.

"Hey, Grams."

"Hello, Pan dear." My grandmother smiled at me. "The Briefs should be here any minute now. Could you help me set up the table?"

"Sure."

She continued to stir two large pots of rice. At first I grabbed six plates out of a cabinet, but then I smirked, remembering that Vegeta would be coming also. I placed one more plate on the stack and carried them to the dining room table. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Mom, they're here!" Goten shouted.

I quickly sat all the plates down next to each set of napkins and forks. Grams was straining a pot of rice and pouring it into serving bowls. I picked up a few of the bowls and placed them in the center of the table next to two giant plates of stir-fry and chicken.

"Something smells good," I heard a woman say.

"Thank you," Grams replied, still pouring rice. "How are you all doing?"

"Alright."

Finally I saw two blue haired women step into the kitchen. I sensed Vegeta standing in the hall. The older woman I recognized as Bulma. She smiled kindly at me. The younger woman grinned at me deviously.

"Hey," I waved shyly. The skirt wasn't helping my confidence...

Bra flashed me one of her beautiful smiles and made her way into the dining room towards me. She looked me over with a smirk.

"I see you decided to wear a skirt."

"Yeah," I sighed. "So how've you been? I heard that you graduated from school early."

She told me she was going to be a clothing designer for a well know corporation in northern Japan. We finished setting up the table and sat down to continue talking.

"So, is the dojo doing okay?"

"It's been doing great! Goten has been helping me out by working part time. We can teach more students this way," I explained. Bra seemed happy to hear that. We could still hear Bulma and Grams talking in the kitchen.

"Well that's good," a male voice said. I turned my head towards a man with long purple hair.

"Hey," I greeted happily.

"It sure took you long enough..." Bra scolded. Trunks ignored her and focused on me as I stood up to hug him.

"So, how have you been, Pan?" he asked after wrapping his arms securely around my shoulders.

"Fine, thanks to you," I replied, hugging him tighter. We pulled apart to further examine each other's appearances. I could practically see Bra smirking behind me. "And yourself?"

"I've been okay..." He looked me over. "You look cute."

I reached up to tug on some of his hair.

"You too," I smiled.

"And what about me?" Bra demanded. "Don't I look cute too?"

We all laughed.

==========

I really liked that one... Gotta love Trunks' long hair!


End file.
